Board
S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 - Board & Game Rules Gameforge Source: http://board.skill.gameforge.com/board3-news/board28-rules/ : <''' Back to the Main Page Board Rules The forum exists to be helpful, productive and build a stronger S.K.I.L.L. community. We hope that you enjoy your time on the Board. Make new friends, discover new strategies, discuss improvements to the game, and get answers to your questions. '''Posting This forum was created to provide a productive place in which players can discuss, seek help, and give feedback on S.K.I.L.L. Posts that do not contribute to this may be removed per the judgment of forum staff. Users that regularly violate the guidelines or who are disruptive are subject to bans - warnings per the judgment of forum staff. There are usually language prefixes used on posts. It is forbidden to post in any thread that has a language prefix already with any other language. For this reason, we have the misc/spam section, for fun. No Misconduct is allowed Swearing and profanity are not allowed in any post or comment made to this forum. Unwanted topics ''' Posts that contain the following content, per the judgment of forum staff, are not permitted: *Sexism *Racism *Personal defamation *Harassment *Encouragement of illegal activity *Spam(unless it is in the misc. section) *All-caps posts *Flaming *“Bumps” *Advertising *Political and religious discussions *Pornographic Posts with real-life threats are forbidden. Promoting hacks, or exploits is forbidden. Posting personal details of other users is forbidden. Impersonating forum/game staff or Gameforge employees is forbidden. Forum's staff will enforce these rules with the editing or removal of content and warning or banning the user who violated them. '''Witch Hunting Naming those who you believe to be cheating or using hacks is not permitted on the forum. It is not productive and will not result in action taken against these players. Any references of this type will be removed. Instead, report players directly to our Support system. 'I’ve been banned from posting on the forum – What do I do? ' Take a break, go for a walk, play some S.K.I.L.L. – it’s not a big deal. We’re not mad at you, you’re not in trouble – you just need a break. Do not post or complain about your ban unless in the Support system. Being banned from the forum means that you have broken the rules or have been participating on discussions in a non constructive way. A short-term ban or a warning is our way of preventing further violation of the rules and asking you to reexamine your behavior. Being temporarily banned on the forum will not prevent you from accessing the game. In extreme cases of misconduct though, you will additionally be banned from playing the game. Game Rules The rules-guidelines below apply for the game. Depending on the severity and continuation, any violation of the below may result in a warning or ban of your game account (temporary or permanent). Use,distribute & promote hacks/cheats. Abuse or exploit bugs/design errors/problems in the game. Post,promote, share or take part in any activity involving hacking, phishing. Use third party client altering/hacking/cheating software or tools. Post, promote, share or encourage any content that can be considered: *Illegal *Harmful *Abusive *Hateful *Discriminatory(nationality, race, age, religion, gender etc.) *Threatening *Encourages conduct that would violate any of the above *Commercial Usernames that are in any way offensive/defamatory/abusive. Impersonate or attempt to impersonate another player, teamler, member of Gameforge staff. Attempt to get or distribute password/account information/private information from another player, teamler, member of Gameforge staff.